<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaways (Even Though We Technically Aren't) by whataprettygarden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641062">Runaways (Even Though We Technically Aren't)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataprettygarden/pseuds/whataprettygarden'>whataprettygarden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Bruises, CHEESY !!, Cuddles, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I promise, Implied abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jay is the Best, Kisses, M/M, PLEASE READ TAGS, Past Character Death, abusive parenting, domestic au at the end, jungwon doesnt eat for a while, probably gonna write that next</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataprettygarden/pseuds/whataprettygarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god, Jay. Are you asking me to marry you?"</p><p>"Not yet. I'm asking you to run away with me."</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p>Jay climbs up a ladder to Jungwon's room every late night during the summer holidays. He knows he needs to get Jungwon away from his father as fast as possible, so he comes up with a solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runaways (Even Though We Technically Aren't)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As I promised, I'm back with a LONGER jaywon au!! Like...wow....I actually went past 3k words wtf. Anyways, I'm sorry this is a little sad, so I again ask you to read the tags before proceeding. But I do promise that it has a really good ending!! I hope you guys like this~leave a kudos and comment if you did (or if you have any suggestions for my next fic!)</p><p>follow me on twitter @/fairienhypen ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are these grades, Yang Jungwon?” the middle-aged man yells, throwing a stack of papers into his son’s already defeated face. When his rage is met by silence, his face turns red, as he shakes his son’s shoulder aggressively. “I asked you a fucking question!”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to say?” Jungwon asks, his voice shaky. “Any answer I’d give you will only make you angrier.”</p><p> </p><p>His father chuckles. But it is only a moment before his anger returns in full force, and his face is contorted with rage. He dangles his son’s exams paper in front of his face in a mocking manner. “Do you see these? Not one A in sight. Look at these God-forsaken grades, I’d be ashamed to let people know you’re my son. How stupid would it sound; Dr Yang’s son is an absolute idiot! Can’t score good grades at all!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you upset? It’s not like I failed any of my subjects,” Jungwon argues weakly. “And it’s not like I’m getting anything less than a C.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you going to get into med school if you score Cs on your papers?” Jungwon’s father yells again, throwing the exam papers onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, maybe I don’t want to be a doctor,” Jungwon says under his breath, but his father’s ears perk up at these words. He’s had enough. He lifts his son by the arm and drags him into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Sooner or later you’re going to come to your senses, and I won’t have to do this to you anymore.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jungwon sat on his bed, blankly staring at the door.His dad had grounded him for the rest of the summer holiday, and would not allow him to come out of the room unless for meals or showers (which never failed to confuse Jungwon since his dad was only home by 10pm and went to bed instantly). He had trained himself to not look phased by things like this, so that when his father came in, he wouldn’t break out in cries and make him think he had won. </p><p> </p><p>But it was difficult to do this constantly. He blinked back hot tears, not allowing himself to let any sign of sadness or anger show on his face. </p><p> </p><p>But this time was different. He couldn’t believe his father would do this, when he would be out of the house next year, and when his decisions wouldn’t matter. He’d gotten Bs and Cs for his exams, what’s so bad about that? You won’t need As in Science subjects when you go to Music college would you? </p><p> </p><p>But of course, his father would never stand for that. It had always been “You must be a doctor. You must follow my footsteps.” and never “I respect your decision, you can do it son, I believe in you”. </p><p> </p><p>All he wanted was acceptance. He wanted his father to see his potential in the music business, he had big producers already interested in his little samples that he released on SoundCloud. He could make a living with this. </p><p> </p><p>He genuinely thought that his dad was WAYYY more upset the day he found out Jungwon wanted to be a musician than the day he found out he was gay. </p><p> </p><p>He never objected to Jungwon having a boyfriend, maybe the only thing Jungwon was grateful to his dad for. That’s why his boyfriend made sure to visit him as often as he could. </p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend, Jay (otherwise known as Park Jongseong), was an unrealistically perfect boy who lived an annoyingly perfect life. He came from an extremely rich family lead by his immensely successful CEO parents. He’d moved to Seoul from Seattle when he was 8, gone to all the best schools, lived in all the most luxurious houses. He wore expensive clothing on occasion.</p><p> </p><p>But that’s not half of it. Jungwon always said this, but Jay had the best personality ever too. Despite his huge talents in singing, dancing, rapping, designing, and numerous other things, he never fails to stay humble and selfless. He was even good at cooking (Gordon Ramsay who? Jungwon only knew Jay), and got good grades at school.</p><p> </p><p>But still, Jungwon had more to love about Jay. His boyfriend was the most caring person he’d ever met. He would always comfort him when he’d show even the slightest hint of sadness. He’d cook for him, wrap him in blankets, and give him cuddles. He’d stay up till 4am to talk to Jungwon about all his worries. He gives advice when he can, and he does it in such a calm and soothing voice. He’s also funny, and always brings out the biggest smiles in Jungwon. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon could go on forever about him. But who could blame him, when he’s dating the most perfect boy alive?</p><p> </p><p>And that’s what he hates sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Jay has super nice parents too. They’re so sweet, and really accepting. When Jay said he wanted to open up his own fashion business in addition to continuing his family business, they agreed. Jungwon was aware that his parents even treat HIM well, much better than his own father obviously. They encouraged him more in the past month than his father had said nice things about him in the past 17 years. </p><p> </p><p>He shook himself out of these thoughts. He picked up his phone (which luckily, his father didn't take away), and was less than surprised to receive a text from Jay.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>jayjay</em> </b> <b> <em>❤️</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> hey baby :( sunoo told me he heard some not very nice things from your house </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is everything okay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>FYI, Sunoo lives right next door to Jungwon, and has for a very long time. Whenever Jungwon and his dad gets into these fights, he can hear it, and makes sure to tell Jay about it right away. Jungwon typed back quickly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>me</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> jayyyy </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> thanks for checking up on me  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> everything’s...not okay </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>jayjay</em> </b> <b> <em>❤️</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> fuck :(  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> what happened? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>me</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> just ,,, my dad again </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> but it hurts a lot today for some reason </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> i just dont rly feel good today  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>jayjay❤️</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> i hate ur dad so fucking much oh my god </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> im so sorry baby you really dont deserve this </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>me</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> i know that </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> please talk to me jay </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> i need to talk to someone </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>jayjay❤️</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> stay there  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> im coming </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>me</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> but its like 11pm </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>jayjay❤️</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> where there’s a will, there’s a way </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> youre more important than anything to me rn wonie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> im coming over there right now </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> don’t close your curtains. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>me</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> jay... what are you gonna do? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>jayjay❤️</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> otw, will let you know when im there </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon held the phone to his chest, and covered his face as he giggled uncontrollably. He knew Jay was planning something extravagant. And even if he wasn’t, he still made his heart flutter all the way up to the clouds.</p><p> </p><p>He fiddled around with his phone for a while, until he heard some knocking from his window about 15 minutes later. He jumped up in fright, the sound catching him by surprise, but his face quickly softened when he saw the familiar handsome face of his boyfriend smiling back at him just outside the window. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon got up quickly to open the window. </p><p> </p><p>“How the hell did you get up here?!” Jungwon asked, helping Jay inside, and letting the older boy engulf him in a warm hug. </p><p> </p><p>“See for yourself,” Jay answered cheekily. Jungwon looked down the window, almost bursting out in laughter when he saw a tall ladder resting against the back of his house. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cheesy. What is this, a movie?” Jungwon laughs, hitting Jay softly on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, someone as perfect as you couldn’t possibly exist in real life,” Jay flirted back, staring at his younger boyfriend with heart eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon cringed playfully to hide his fluster (and his now blushing face). </p><p> </p><p>Jay’s face turned back into a serious one when he remembered the reason he was there anyway. He wrapped his arms around Jungwon’s waist, and pulled him closer to him. Jungwon in turn wrapped his arms around the older boy’s neck, and resting his head against his shoulder. They hugged in silence for a good minute,with Jay rubbing Jungwon’s back in a comforting manner. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Jungwon felt like he really didn’t deserve Jay. </p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t have to go through all of this, you know.” Jay said finally. </p><p> </p><p>“You think I don’t know that already?” Jungwon laughed weakly. “I’d love nothing more than to have a better life. My dad was like this even before my mom died. He just became worse after she left.”</p><p> </p><p>Jay was silent. He didn’t know how to respond to that. Jungwon had talked about his mother before. He’d go on about how sweet she was, how she would bake for him every Sunday, how she would play with him after school, and how she just...helped him forget about his dad. But he’d never talked about her death before, and this took him aback. </p><p> </p><p>“I just wish she hadn’t gone,” Jungwon continues. “I feel like things would be better if she were still here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry you had to lose her.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon hummed, hugging Jay a little tighter. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jay promised that he would visit Jungwon every night. Same time, 11:45pm, when his dad was asleep. He would stay with him for an hour, or longer if Jungwon wished. </p><p> </p><p>He would come in the same way he did on the first night. He would rest his long ladder on the house, and climb up to Jungwon’s window. Jungwon would open his window, and help Jay in. After the hour was over, Jay would climb back down the ladder and drive back home. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon felt bad because he didn’t want Jay to be tired, but Jay assured him that he would benefit from it as well because he loved seeing his baby whenever he could. And plus, he wanted to keep him company. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes they would watch videos on YouTube together, sometimes they would play card games, sometimes they would talk, and sometimes, they would just cuddle in silence. But no matter what they did, it was always comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon loved cuddling with Jay. He loved the way Jay held him tight against his chest, feeling his warm and steady breath on his neck. He loved the tiny kisses Jay left every once in a while, and he loved it when he would turn around to see Jay smiling down at him. </p><p> </p><p>It made him forget about all the things he hated about his life. </p><p> </p><p>But of course, it’s not like everything instantly got solved after Jay started visiting everyday. It’s not like his dad magically changed, and now his life was instantly better. No, everything at home was still the same. </p><p> </p><p>That was evident to Jay. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing the red splotches on Jungwon’s skin made him squirm. He saw Jungwon getting weaker everyday, wobbling as he walked. He even noticed Jungwon didn’t eat as much anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“I brought Doritos, Wonie. Do you want some? You love them.”</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks Jay, I’m not hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you eat yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I skipped dinner, but it’s okay, I didn’t feel like eating today anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“My mom made sandwiches, you should eat one.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you can eat them.”</p><p> </p><p>To say he was worried was a complete understatement. He could see it every day, it got worse by the day. He knew he had to get Jungwon out of there. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jay woke up late that morning. He had gotten back late last night, because he stayed at Jungwon’s longer than usual. Jungwon had spent the entire night crying in Jay’s arms, crying about what his father had said and done to him that afternoon. He had to hold him gently, because his entire body was hurting. And that, frankly, made Jay’s heart hurt. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Jay groaned, pushing his hair out of his face. He opened the fridge to retrieve the cola from the fridge. He chugged down half the bottle, no sweat. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought we already established that no more coke in the morning, son.”</p><p> </p><p>The voice belonged to his mother. She was leaning against the counter, smirking while holding a steaming cup of coffee. Jay showed something that resembled a small smile, and he put the bottle  back into the fridge.<br/><br/></p><p>“Morning mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Jay’s mother was taken aback when her only son gave her a big hug. Obviously, she wasn’t going to refuse, so she simply wrapped her arms around him and patted his back comfortingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you see Jungwon last night?” she asked, earning a nod from Jay. “how is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bad,” Jay answered, holding himself back from bursting into tears. “He’s hurt, both inside and out. He doesn’t eat, he can’t sleep, he’s hurting himself, and his dad is hurting him. He can’t stay there mom, he can’t. I’m worried about him. If Jungwon’s dad doesn’t end him, he will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah woah woah, slow down there,” Jay’s mom said worriedly, hearing of Jungwon’s condition. “What do you mean? What’s going on? You haven’t told me about any of this.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Jay loses it, he gathers his composure to explain Jungwon’s situation to her. “Jungwon’s dad is a horrible man, mom. He puts him through hell to make Jungwon exactly like him. He grounded Jungwon the whole month, and he does horrible things to him, mom. He’s terrible. Jungwon can’t stay with him, I don’t want him to stay there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my goodness….I didn’t know Mr Yang did that…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, we have to help him!” Jay yells, his eyes brimming with tears. “We can’t let him suffer like this. We have to help him.”</p><p> </p><p>“How, honey? Ask him to live with us?” Jay’s mother suggests. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Jay gasps. He has an incredible idea. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to ask him to run away with me.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Now technically, it wasn’t running away since Jay’s parents knew about it. And Jay planned to make them stay in one of the apartments his dad owns which is near his parents house. </p><p> </p><p>He was surprised his parents went along with it. They agreed that Jungwon couldn’t live in those conditions, and that they should help him as much as they can. They encouraged Jay to get him out of there, and offered to pay for all of their accommodation bills and whatnot. It delighted Jay. </p><p> </p><p>But first, he needed to tell Jungwon. He planned to tell him that night, and he hoped he would get a good reaction. </p><p> </p><p>As per usual, Jay drove all the way to Jungwon’s house, and climbed up the ladder he brought up to his window. Jungwon left his curtains open, again, as usual. But this time, he wasn’t doing anything to keep himself occupied. He was just lying on his bed, not moving, with his back facing the window. Jay cursed under his breath, and he knocked on the glass window a little louder than he usually did. Until he realized Jungwon had left it unlocked, so he let himself in. </p><p> </p><p>He walked in slowly, and sat on the edge of the bed where Jungwon was. He placed his hand on Jungwon’s shaking body, which calmed down the younger boy a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here now, Wonie,” Jay said, before Jungwon jumped up suddenly and wrapped him in a hug. Jay hugged him back instantly, but panicked when he heard Jungwon’s small sobs and felt his tears leaving his hoodie completely wet. Jay rubbed his back comfortingly, hushing the boy while whispering again and again, <em> I’m here. I’m here Jungwon, I’m here </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t be here anymore, Jay. I can’t take it anymore,” Jungwon said in a trembling voice. “P-please, take me away from here. Anywhere but here. He doesn’t want me here, he doesn’t care about me at all. Please, I want to go away…”</p><p> </p><p>Well, it looks like Jay doesn’t have to suggest it to him anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“Jungwon, look at me.” Jay said, bringing Jungwon in front of him. He looked at him for a moment, at his puffy eyes, his red cheeks, but most of all, his eyes that always sparkle. His heart stopped for just a moment. This is Jungwon. His pretty, kind, talented boyfriend. And he loves him with his whole heart. </p><p> </p><p>“My dad owns an apartment just 10 minutes away from my house. It’s a really nice neighbourhood, and it’s really safe. There’s a vacant room on the 5th floor. A big master bedroom, and empty bedroom to turn into anything we want, a really good kitchen, a huge living room, fully furnished. My parents said they would pay for everything until we can fend for ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon froze. “W-why...why are you telling me this, Jay?”</p><p> </p><p>Jay smiled. He grabs a hold of Jungwon’s hand, and he brings it to his face. Jungwon almost chokes when Jay’s cheesy self gets on his knee, and looks up at him with a hopeful smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god Jay. Are you asking me to marry you?” Jungwon asked, half joking, and panicking a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet,” Jay replied. “I’m asking you to run away with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon froze again. Run….away? With Jay?</p><p> </p><p>He thinks about the year he’s spent dating Jay. It’s been the best he’s ever had. His senses are telling him he’s too young and it might be the irresponsible thing to do, but right now, the bruises on his limbs are telling him otherwise. He needs to get away from here. </p><p> </p><p>And he loves Jay. Jay has taken care of him better than anyone, loved him better than anyone, accepted him, supported him, and always been there for him. He trusted him. And he’d very much LOVE to spend the rest of his life with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well...it’s not really running away if your parents know about it right?” </p><p> </p><p>‘Not the point. Will you live with me, Jungwon?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon smiles widely, the widest he has in months, and nods. Jay cheers softly, bringing him in for a tight hug. Jay gives him a fat kiss on his lips too, just to show that he’s happy. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much, Park Jongseong,” Jungwon says sincerely. He means it with his whole heart. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Yang Jungwon,” Jay replies with a smile. “I’ll help you, so just hang in there a little longer. I’ll help you get over all of these bad things.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jungwon’s dad wasn’t there the next morning, so Jungwon hurriedly packed as many things as he could into two suitcases. He left a short note for his dad, not that he’d care, but Jungwon being the nice person he was, decided to let him know anyway. </p><p> </p><p>He left a, <em> I’m happy now, so don’t look for me. I don’t want to bother you anymore. </em>At the end. </p><p> </p><p>Jay, accompanied by his parents, arrived at Jungwon’s house some time near noon. Jungwon was delighted to see the bright faces of Jay’s parents-his saviours. He huddled up next to Jay in the backseat, with the older boy’s arm wrapped protectively around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>They arrive excitedly at the apartment soon enough, and Jay’s father shows them around. Jay was right, it’s a nice neighbourhood. Everyone around is polite. </p><p> </p><p>It’s also an extremely luxurious apartment, seriously exceeding Jungwon’s expectations. It’s much bigger than he expected. “Are you sure it’s okay that we stay here, Mr and Mrs Park?” he asked hesitatingly, feeling slightly guilty. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course dear, it’s of no expense to us. Your safety is our priority,” Mrs Park assured him. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re just a call away if you need anything else,” Mr Park said, before he leaves with his wife. </p><p> </p><p>Jay urges Jungwon to sit down with him on the couch. They look at each other excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. They can’t believe this is happening. They’re actually living together. And Jungwon is free. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you happy with this? Is it enough?” Jay asked, worriedly. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s more than enough, what the hell?!” Jungwon yells. “Look at this place! It’s incredible!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m glad you like it,” Jay said, pushing Jungwon’s hair out of his vision. </p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other for a while, before Jungwon kisses Jay on his lips lovingly. Jay responds instantly to the kiss, pulling Jungwon against his body. Their lips mold perfectly, moving in harmony, and Jungwon makes sure to show Jay just how much he appreciates him in just that one kiss. He climbs onto his lap, pressing himself against his older boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s excited,” Jay grins.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just getting started,” Jungwon says, kissing him again a little harder (but also a little sweeter) this time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Jay! What do you want for breakfast?” Jungwon yells from the kitchen, to his boyfriend who’s playing video games in the living room. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever’s easy for you to prepare, baby. I can get it myself later if its too much hassle,” Jay replies, his eyes not lifting up from his game. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m having a cheese sandwich, is that fine with you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon quickly prepares two cheese sandwiches, and puts them on the dining table. Jay still isn’t getting up. He hasn’t looked up from his game since he woke up, and Jungwon’s getting frustrated. </p><p> </p><p>He sits down next to Jay. “Jay, can you turn the game down? It’s a little too loud.”</p><p> </p><p>Jay passes him the remote nonchalantly. Asshole.</p><p> </p><p>Well, two can play at that game. Jungwon turns off the TV, making a surprised Jay look at him upsettingly. </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t finished with that,” Jay says.</p><p> </p><p>“And I wasn’t finished hugging you this morning, but you got up anyway to play your stupid game,” Jungwon whines, clinging onto Jay’s side like a koala. God, Jay can never get mad at Jungwon. He’s too cute, and hard to resist. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I should have paid a little more attention to you,” Jay apologized, pressing a sweet kiss against Jungwon’s forehead. Jungwon nuzzles in a little closer, feeling warm in Jay’s arms. “We don’t have school today by the way, do you want to go anywhere?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon shakes his head. “No. I’d rather stay at home with you.”</p><p> </p><p>But as long as he was in Jay’s arms, he would feel at home anywhere.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>